Elvish Wizardry
by dragon'n'blueye
Summary: A half-elven girl is pulled from Middle-Earth to England... and she goes to Hogwarts. Rare PG-13 stuff, will have romance in later chaps.
1. Prelude

Disclaimer – look at our profile its all in there  
~*~  
Elvish Wizardry  
By: Dragon'n'Blueye  
  
Chapter One  
Prelude  
  
The man leaned over the large cauldron, sweat dripping off his forehead, and inspected the contents. The liquid inside was a dark blue, and it bubbled rhythmically. He stirred it with a long wooden ladle, all of a sudden, a burst of dark grey steam burst out of the cauldron, making the man jump away and curse.  
  
"Damn! Samson! Bring the next ingredient!" He ordered.  
  
"Yes, my lord." Samson hurried into the next room, and brought back a container filled with a liquid of some sort.  
  
The man took the container, then drew a small knife out of his voluminous sleeves. He pricked the tip of his finger, and let seven drops fall in to the container.  
  
"Do you know why I am doing this Samson?" The man asked.  
  
"No, my lord." Samson answered nervously.  
  
"When I add this ingredient, unicorn blood mixed with my blood, a portal will open, and I shall be able to summon invincible creatures that will be under my command. And with these creatures, I shall be able to destroy the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry of Magic. I will destroy the wizarding world as we know it, and I shall become master over all!" The man laughed. A terrible sound it was, pure evil resounding throughout the small room. "And everyone shall know my name, and live in fear of my blood."  
  
(A/N: blood is what he calls his minions. Kind of like deatheaters.)  
  
"What name will you tell to the masses?" Samson inquired.  
  
"I shall be known as the Bloodmage. I will be the Master of the Realm. All will fear me!" The Bloodmage drawled. "Hold this." He handed Samson the container, "add it when I tell you to." The Bloodmage turned back to the cauldron, which was still spitting steam into the air. The liquid was slowly turning a light blue color. Suddenly, the light blue turned blood red, and the steam stopped coming out of the potion.  
  
"Quickly Samson! Add it!" The Bloodmage ordered.  
  
"Yes, my lord." Samson hurried forward and tipped the container over the cauldron, pouring the blood mixture into it. The cauldron gave off a loud bang, and a rush of flames drove the Bloodmage and Samson to the floor. When the fire cleared, they both stood up and looked at the cauldron. A large, dark red, swirling portal, resting on a bed of ink-black haze, hovered over the cauldron. The portal had a blindingly bright, white center, through which he could see trees, with green light shining through them to a mossy ground.  
  
"Not quite what I expected." The Bloodmage thought. "Samson! Leave now! That's an order!" He added when Samson hesitated.  
  
"Yes my lord." Samson slunk out the door. "Yes my lord, no my lord. I am sick of obeying him!" He thought. Instead of waiting for another order in the next room, he apparated out of the house, never to return for his Master again.  
  
Knowing nothing of the whereabouts of his servant, The self-named Bloodmage pored over a large, old and dusty book, double checking the incantation. He started chanting.  
  
"Creatures that may cause disaster. Come to serve your new master." He repeated the rhyme seven times, then set the book down and waited. The results were almost immediate.  
  
~*~  
  
A slender, half-elven girl of about eleven years of age roamed the woods of Fangorn Forest silently, her bow held with an easy manner that practically shouted that she was a formidable opponent. Indeed, the young girl was a master at the bow, out shooting almost all of the elder competition. Her hair gleamed in the twilight; red, blonde, and brown, all mingled together. Her eyed shone a piercing blue, but turned violet or green in different lights. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted something sparkle. Almost immediately she spun around and drew an arrow, placing on the bowstring and pulling it back to her ear. But before she could shoot, she felt a firm pull somewhere around her navel, and she flew forward toward the portal that had just opened. She kept a strong grip on her bow.  
  
~*~  
  
The Bloodmage gasped and drew back, a young girl had just come through the portal! She was armed with a strange device. It looked like a bow... His jaw dropped. This couldn't be happening.  
  
~*~  
  
The girl spun around, saw the cowering Bloodmage in the corner, and shot him directly through the heart. He gasped, his wand was out of reach so he could not heal himself. The girl watched his life-blood flow out of him. After he drew his last breath, she turned to leave the strange, dark room where she had been brought. Before she reached the door however, ten men armed with small sticks burst through the door. Upon seeing the Bloodmage dead, lying on the floor, and the girl standing there in strange attire, holding a bow and wearing an almost full quiver, they stopped in their tracks, with their eyes wide and jaws hanging open.  
  
..::~*~::.. ..::~*~::.. ..::~*~::.. ..::~*~::.. ..::~*~::.. ..::~*~::..  
..::~*~::.. ..::~*~::..  
  
Wooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! There's the prelude!!!! Sounds exciting huh?!?!?! And off I go, leaving the next chapter up to miss blueye over there. Btw, if her chapter is weird its not her fault. Im the resident hp master, and shes the other resident, but shes an lotr master person. So yeah.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Leave a review!! 


	2. Discovery

((Whoo!! Okay, gangses. I'm the resident LotR nut; therefore, if I make some HP mistakes, don't kill me. I'm sure Drag will have done a very thorough job of it already.  
  
Anyway.. italics are in [brackets] and thoughts are in ::colons::.. ie, [Italic word] ::thought::. Got it? Good! Now, ladies and gentses... no flaming, and be nice.))  
  
Chapter Two: Discovery  
  
"A child?"  
  
"I told you so, Kingsley."  
  
"With a BOW? Tonks, even this is hard to believe..."  
  
"Yeah, it's a bow. By the Valar, why are you holding little sticks? They feel magical, but..." The girl, though apparently confused, didn't lose her coolheaded approach to nearly everything.  
  
"Sticks?" The man who was called Kingsley laughed. "They're [wands], my deranged child. See?" He twirled the stick around, said something, and bubbles flew out of it.  
  
"Oh, magic? S'easy." The girl pointed a finger; without saying a thing she sent huge, blue-violet bubbles- much more impressive than Kingsley's- flying through the air.  
  
"Um, Tonks?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw that. Must've been an illusion. Do it again? Or a different spell?"  
  
Over the course of the next five minutes the two Aurors were amazed. The young girl made more bubbles, flowers, miniature animals, and repaired a crack in the wall- all without saying a thing, and without a wand.  
  
"She's a freak!" Kingsley was always rude. Tonks sighed.  
  
"Kingsley, we don't know where she's from... there was a twisted portal in here, remember?"  
  
"Good point. Girl, what's your name, where're you from?"  
  
"You're being hasty."  
  
"Doesn't mean anything to an Auror."  
  
"What's an Aurour?"  
  
"Oh, nevermind that. At least say where're you're from."  
  
"Middle-Earth; Lothlorien, to be exact. I WAS in Fangorn, looking for Treebeard... but then I get jerked here and there's some obviously evil guy looking all malicious, so I killed him. S'easy; I'm a dead shot with a bow, and equally problematic, as my cousin so kindly puts it, with sword and dagger. By the way, if you're still wondering, my name's Menelluin.."  
  
"Now that's a mouthful." Tonks looked confused.  
  
"Llu. Just call me Llu."  
  
"Much easier; my thanks. I must say that you're a wondrous actor, however."  
  
"Actor? I am no actor; I am a half-elven warrior maid. Truth."  
  
::Dear god, she's convinced she's a character straight out of Lord of the Rings... but I never heard of a character called Menelluin. How strange.::  
  
"So which Lord of the Rings book are you pretending to be from?"  
  
"Lord of the Rings? What?"  
  
"You know... the Fellowship..."  
  
"Oh, you mean Aragorn, Boromir, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Gandalf, Gimli, and Legolas? I know them all; well, knew Boromir. It's a pity he died, greedy and lustful though he was."  
  
"You know them? So which of your friends are playing them?"  
  
"Nobody's 'playing them', as you put it. I'm from Middle-Earth! I was born in Rivendell- I never knew my parents, and so I went to Lorien as a babe to two wonderful, caring elves! I know and knew them all! Why are you testing me like this? I'm half-elven! Believe me! I only want to go home... if there are places like this in the world, I'm never leaving home again!"  
  
::I only want to go home.. I only want to be free of this madness, I only want to go home... is that such a bad thing to want?::  
  
"Um, Kingsley?" Tonks's voice dropped to a low whisper. "I think she's telling the truth."  
  
"So do I..."  
  
"We need to see Dumbledore, and now. School starts in three days... if we hurry we can get things set. I don't know how to send her back..."  
  
"Neither do I. Dumbledore is the best bet... y'know, I just remembered. It's Potter's third year; we should go out there anyway."  
  
"Kingsley... this Bloodmage guy..."  
  
"I know. Let's go. Llu?"  
  
"Yeah?" Both of the Aurors had expected her to have been crying; her captivating eyes were clear and without tears.  
  
"We're going to go see a powerful wizard named Dumbledore; he might know things we don't."  
  
"As long as it might get me out of here, or to somewhere less... revolting, I'm fine with it." The girl touched the insides of her wrists together; they chinked ever so softly. She walked out of the room, a slight smile on her face.  
  
((Okay, gang. Reviews!  
  
From Dragon:  
  
Dolineth: yeah i know he seems like a coward, but we kinda needed a reason to get our OC into the hp world... and besides... the 'bloodmage' was just being overconfident, and everyone knows that wont get you anywhere! also, the 11 year old with a bow was half elven, so she was an 11 year old with a bit of magic and was a master with the bow  
  
From Blu:  
  
Okay, all of you. YOU RULE!!!  
  
Dolineth: He is a coward. I think Drag was modeling him after Pettigrew... oh well. Hey, see what she said. I have no idea really.  
  
Soup: hey, thanks.  
  
Oorjit: I can't wait how it works out either but expect... must I hint... no need for love potions? (Strictly because, honestly, they won't be needed... hopefully life'll be taking its own course... mwahahahahaha...)  
  
Lily Evans: Yeah, I know. Major crossover... it's more a LotR/HP xover then anything else tho.  
  
So guys R&R!!! Hugses to all!!)) 


	3. Meeting Dumbledore

Disclaimer: go to our profile, its all there  
  
Hehe... blu forgot something! *laughs at blu* *ducks pillow being thrown* HEY! Well anyway.. Im just gonna add it into my chapter and then go on the Llu and the aurors with Dumbledore. ohya, thoughts are in .: marks like  
this :. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Elvish Wizardry  
Chapter 3 – Meeting Dumbledore  
  
"Well that was weird." One of the remaining aurors said, scratching his head.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder if she was telling the truth about coming from middle earth," another auror said.  
  
"That would be cool! After all, the Lord of the Rings trilogy is awesome," the first auror replied.  
  
"Yeah." All of the remaining aurors agreed. Then, their conversation finished, they began to inspect the room and the cauldron, which was still smoking.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, Your name is Menelluin Liantasse. You are half-elven, come from middle earth, and you were hunting in Fangorn Forest when you felt a jerk and were transported here." Dumbledore summed up what Llu had told him. "Then you saw the Bloodmage and shot him with your bow."  
  
"Yes, and all I want to do is go home, I know that I have no place in this world." Llu, replied.  
  
"Well, I shall do everything in my power to get you back to your home, It just might take a while." Dumbledore said.  
  
"But Dumbledore," Kingsley protested, "Where shall she stay? There is no place for her at the Ministry and I doubt that any wizarding family will want to take her in for a long amount of time."  
  
"And why not?" Dumbledore inquired.  
  
"She has magical powers." Tonks jumped in.  
  
"So do we." Dumbledore said.  
  
"But she does not use a wand!" Kingsley looked distressed. "It is abnormal, she gave us a demonstration of her skills and I do not think she showed us all that she could do."  
  
"No, I did not," Llu said. "It is forbidden to reveal all of our powers to strangers."  
  
"With good reason." Dumbledore stroked his beard and fixed his hat. "I am assuming that you are fatigued after such a long day." Llu nodded. "Well, Tonks will escort you to a room and you may rest. Will you give me a demonstration of your skills tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, I would be glad to." Llu agreed.  
  
"Okay child, come this way." Tonks headed towards the door and beckoned. "It's not far."  
  
~*~  
  
After taking a bath and eating a small snack, brought to her by a small animal that said it was a 'house elf', Llu settled into bed and reviewed the days events over in her head.  
  
.: I wonder what will happen? This world is so strange. Everyone seems to know about where I come from. Why have I not heard of this place? :. She turned over, restless, .: At least they are not angry because I killed that man! The people here are very nice, especially that Dumbledore man. Still, I wish I was at home. :.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Llu walked into Dumbledore's office. He sat at his desk, looking through a humongous book, with a large red bird on his shoulder.  
  
Llu cleared her throat and Dumbledore looked up. "Ah yes, you are certainly up early for a young person." His eyes twinkled, "But no matter, shall we start the demonstration?" When Llu nodded he shrugged his shoulders and the large bird flew to a perch on the side of the room. "Off we go, I set up a room downstairs because I have a lot of delicate instruments in here that are disrupted by magic." He led the way to the door.  
  
(A/N: coughcough. The instruments come in later. Dumbledore failed to mention that they were disrupted by DARK magic.)  
  
"So," Llu asked, "Where are we? This structure is very large and seems to have a lot of desks in it, from what I've seen."  
  
"Well, we are in a school. Hogwarts, to be specific, I am the headmaster. The school year is starting in one day, I would invite you to join the sorting ceremony because you might as well have something to do while you are here, but the Ministry has claimed possession of you for the next few days." Dumbledore saw Llu's eyes flash and added hastily, "Not possession, I am sorry, they only wish to question you."  
  
"Oh, ok, when will I be done? I wish to learn more about you 'wizards' and your school." Llu said. "This place is very different from what I am used to."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." Dumbledore agreed, "We are here, would you like a lemon drop before we begin?"  
  
Llu said no, and they entered the classroom, which had its desks piled on the sides of the room. There were two comfy-looking chairs set in the middle of the room.  
  
"What would you like me to do?" Llu asked, after they were seated.  
  
"Well, because I don't know the full extent of your powers, why don't you just pick your favorite spell?" Dumbledore  
  
Llu's eyes twinkled mischievously, "Ok." She raised her hand, and pointed toward the window, through which the sun shined in a cloudless sky. "Watch this, I learned this a few days before I came here." She twitched her finger and a cloud suddenly appeared. Unfolding from inside, it formed the shape of a star, and then streaked across the sky, leaving a small trail of whiteness. The cloud/star reached the sun and 'exploded', whiteness reaching out in all directions. Then as soon as it appeared, the cloud disappeared, the whiteness vanishing from the sky.  
  
"That spell was purely for amusement. I also know spells that are more practical, such as this." She pointed towards Dumbledore's robes, on which a small rip could be seen, and while they watched, the rip mended together. "My mother taught me that one because I was forever ripping my clothes out in the forest." A small tear gave her eyes a glassy look. "When do you think I can return to my home?"  
  
"I am not sure, and for that I am sorry. I just want you to know, I am using every bit of time I can scavenge to try and find a way to re-open the portal." Dumbledore leaned forward and took Llu's small, strong hand in his own. "I promise that you will get home."  
  
A knock sounded on the door. "Come in," Dumbledore said. The door creaked open and Kingsley and Tonks entered the room.  
  
"Dumbledore, the person from the Ministry of Magic is here to take Menelluin for questioning." Kingsley said.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore replied, "We can't keep them waiting, can we? Lets go meet him Llu."  
  
Llu, looked sideways at Dumbledore, the twinkle was gone from is eye. .: I guess he doesn't like the ministry. :.  
  
.:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:.  
  
Weeeeeellllll.... I was on a roll! But then I had to go to sleep... and now my period of writers 'unblock' is gone... I was going to write the part where Llu has to talk to the ppl in the ministry of magic... but I forgot my idea. So blu has to do it!! *laughs like a crazy person* muahahahahaha!! ^_~ just kidding... but she does! Heehee To everyone who reviewed: THANKS!!!! Oh... and blu, we aren't supposed to review our own story!! You got my hopes all up when I saw that we got another one... then im like... 'oh' so pfft 


	4. The Sorting

((So pfft yourself, Drag. I dun care. -sticks tongue out- Anyway, yeah, guys. The long-awaited chap! (Blame an insane number of text-based RP's and a long period of writers block...) :D))  
  
"So, Menelluin. You claim you were brought from your home in-"The questioner took a sniggering pause. "Middle-Earth."  
  
"Yes, sir." .:I want my bow. And my daggers. Can I kill this idiot? Now?:.  
  
"Someone write up a report... I want her in the asylum."  
  
"And what, pray, is that?" Llu raised an eyebrow.  
  
"A place where insane people go."  
  
"In my country, which you are incorrectly certain is this England place, insane people are healed."  
  
"You can't heal a madman!"  
  
"In your country. In mine, we can. Give me a madman and I'll heal him."  
  
The questioner looked at her with wide eyes. "Okay, missie. It's your fate."  
  
------  
  
Half an hour's time brought them to a cell at the asylum.  
  
"Here's your madman, 'elf'. Good luck."  
  
She shook her head and slipped inside the cell; a flash of bright blue- green light sounded and the man, who had been breaking glass with his bare hands, looked at them and had a normal reaction, for once: he screamed.  
  
"My hands! Oh my god! My hands!"  
  
Llu snapped her fingers. His hands healed. "Stop screaming, would you?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am..." He was awed. "Where am I, anyway?"  
  
"In a place you shouldn't be." She patted him on the shoulder. "You can leave now."  
  
He nodded and strode out the door, completely normal. Llu glanced at the expressions the guards and the questioner wore and departed.  
  
------  
  
"So you're telling me that this girl-"  
  
"Elf. Lothlorien elleth, to be precise." Llu was a stickler for fact.  
  
"This elleth is to come to school here? Preposterous, Dumbledore!" Snape was furious.  
  
"There is sense in it, Severus," McGonagall commented. "Calm yourself. I do not see a problem with it."  
  
Llu was glaring daggers at the greasy-haired Potions master; after a moment a shard of colored magic flew through the air but she twitched a finger and called it back. .:Can I beat him up? Even a little bit?:.  
  
"School has started, Albus. I agree that she should attend Hogwarts, but which House?"  
  
"She shall be sorted. Tonight."  
  
------  
  
"An announcement, everyone!"  
  
The Great Hall hushed as McGonagall gathered attention and Dumbledore walked in with a tall, blonde, fair-skinned girl with bright, blue-violet eyes.  
  
They walked right up to the Sorting Hat.  
  
"Liantasse, Menelluin. Please, put on the hat..."  
  
Warily the girl did so; she didn't even touch the hat to her head before it screeched, at the top of its magical lungs:

  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" 


	5. Classes

heh... sorry I took so long to update! I could use writers block as an excuse, but I wont, I was being lazy ducks another pillow thrown by blu sorrrryyyy!!!! She had to force me to do this... I think I have an idea!! And below my masterpiece of the next chapter shall unfold!!! cymbols clash in the background, thunder and lightning roll across the sky  
  
Disclaimer – see profile  
..::::.. ..::::.. ..::::.. ..::::.. ..::::.. ..::::..  
..::::.. ..::::.. ..::::..  
  
"Well done Menelluin, you have been sorted into Gryffindor." McGonagall whispered in Llu's ear. "I am your head of house, I shall help you with anything you need, Dumbledore has briefed me on your situation and I am willing to explain everything that you shall be doing."  
  
"Thank you." Llu's looked at McGonagall, her eyes full of thanks.  
  
"Now students, this may come as a bit of a surprise, but we have a new student that transferred here from Beauxbaton's," Dumbledore effortlessly commanded his audience, "Her name is Menelluin Liantasse, for those that cannot pronounce that," his eyes twinkled, "She has said that you may call her Llu." He motioned for Llu to join the Gryffindor table, where the students regarded her with wide eyes. "Please welcome her with open arms, and enjoy the feast!"  
  
Llu was starved, it has been a long day with the ministries questions. She piled her plate with the food that appeared on the golden platters, after only a moments hesitation, then began to shovel the food into her mouth with surprising speed. After a moment, she suddenly became aware of the students sitting near her, and their obvious stares. She slowed down to a sedate pace with her eating, bracing herself for a flood of questions. When no queries presented themselves, she looked up and said, "Don't you know that staring is rude? Or do you," she paused, remembering the house name, "Gryffindor's not have any manners?"  
  
The staring immediately stopped, and the students looked sheepishly at each other, or down at their plates.  
  
"Hello, my name is Dakota Rae. I'm a first year too. If you want, I can show you around the castle sometime."  
  
Llu looked up and saw a tall, pleasant looking, but rather chubby girl with frizzy brown hair sitting in front of her. "Thanks," She replied, "I'd appreciate it."  
  
After the feast, Llu felt much more welcome in the school. She had been introduced to three more students that were in the first year. Maia, a girl with silvery blonde hair and warm grey eyes, Andrea, a short girl with knee length jet black hair and striking green eyes, and Dominic, a boy with flame red hair and an abundance of freckles.  
  
At that moment, Llu, Maia, and Andrea were sitting on the bed gossiping about the days events and what they did over the summer.  
  
"I can't believe how good looking some of the guys are here!" Andrea exclaimed. Llu and Maia sighed, Andrea, or Andy, had been gushing about the male population of Hogwarts for over an hour.  
  
"Yes, we know," Maia said, "This is the, what," she glanced at Llu, "the... tenth time you told us this?"  
  
"Erg, fine Mai, what else can we talk about?" Andy said, after tossing a pillow at Maia.  
  
"Well... How 'bout Llu?" Maia glanced at Llu again, "Why did you come to school late?"  
  
"Maiiii, didn't you hear Dumbledore?" Andy said. "She transferred over from Beauxbatons. Right?" She tossed a questioning look at Llu.  
  
"Well, yeah. I was having trouble there so I switched. I wanted to come to Hogwarts anyway, but my parents said I had to try Beauxbatons because it was easier for them," Llu said. "I didn't like it, so they let me come over here." Lying like this to her new friends caused a pang in her heart, but she ignored at and tried to keep her expression straight. Then she and the three girls went to sleep.   
  
Dominic watched the three girls come down the stairs the next morning. He couldn't believe his luck at befriending the most beautiful girl in his year. Not that he thought of it that way. He tried to tell himself that he was just glad to have friends. When they got to the bottom of the stairs he tossed an apple to each of them. "Come on you guys! Sit down and eat fast. I don't think that any one of us knows the way around this bloody castle so we better leave early for class."  
  
"Yes mother," Andy said, sighing, "I can already tell that you are going to be the smartest person in our year. No one else wants to leave early for class."  
  
Maia pulled her schedule out of her bag, "Ok Llu, schedule check! What classes do you have?"  
  
"Well, since we are only in the first year, we all have the same classes." Dominic said.  
  
"I have Charms first, then Transfiguration, then Herbology. Then is lunch, and then we go to Potions, then History of Magic, then after that we have a flying lesson and then is dinner." Llu read off her schedule. "Wow, talk about a full day."  
  
"Yeah," Andy whined, "Are they trying to kill us? I thought they wanted us to come back to this place. We haven't had a break since we got here!"  
  
"Hey guys its time to go," Dominic said suddenly, "We are going to be late for Charms."  
  
The four kids ran into the Charms classroom, fifteen minutes late, for they had been delayed by Peeves the Poltergeist. Not familiar with his infamous reputation, they had asked him for directions when they were already three minutes late. He had teased them, and played tricks on them for a while, then when he finally left, one of the portraits on the wall gave them directions after Dominic asked it for help.  
  
"Well, I was wondering when you four were going to turn up." Professor Flitwick squeaked. "Don't worry, I wont punish you, I always give first years extra time on their first day. Now if you would please sit down and listen," He motioned toward four empty seats, "We are practicing the charm to change the color of certain objects."  
  
Before she was sorted, Dumbledore had given Llu a fake wand, and a piece of advice warning her not to show off her prowess with magic. "Do the wrong spell a few times before you actually try anything." He had said. Now, watching the other first years attempt the simple spell, she realized why he had said that. She 'attempted' the spell a couple times on the apple. It was red and they were trying to turn it green. Then, after seeing a few students accomplish the simple feat, she subtly pointed at the apple and it slowly changed color.  
  
"Well done Miss Liantasse! Very well done!" Professor Flitwick said happily. Llu grinned at Dominic, who had only managed to make his apple moldy.  
  
The morning went very slow, with all of the classes being with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Llu, not knowing anything about the school, was not familiar with the house competitiveness between Gryffindor and Slytherin. So when she and her new friends went into the potions class after lunch, she wasn't prepared at all for the hate-filled atmosphere.  
  
"So, we have a new ickle Gryffindor," Llu looked up from her cauldron to see a boy that looked somewhat familiar sneering down at her. "The names Damon, Damon Malfoy, and you are?"  
  
..::::.. ..::::.. ..::::.. ..::::.. ..::::.. ..::::.. ..::::.. ..::::.. ..::::..  
  
tyvm everyone who reviewed!  
  
CharmedP5 – (this is blu answering right now) erp.. yeah, very scary to sound like your teacher. i know it went quickly but it'll slow down- in my mind right now it's the first main intro chap of a novel, if you catch my meaning. anyway, the char is in her first year at hogwarts.. however old the others were, eleven or something right? then again remember she is an elf so thus she could be seventeen and still look eleven.. hey we don't know how they age, it's not super-specific that i've seen. at any rate.. this is two teens writing this so.. the chars are going to have the mentality! (dragon) erg.... Yeah I think that covers all of it...  
  
Lily Evans0 – thanks! well.. here is the next chapter!  
  
grin reviews are accepted with great thanks!!!


End file.
